powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Trip Takes a Stand
'Trip Takes a Stand '''is the nineteenth episode of ''Power Rangers Time Force. It features the first appearance of a mysterious ailment that Ransik is afflicted with. Synopsis Ransik sends out a mutant named Notacon, who doesn't want to be evil. Frax's device forces him to do bad, but Trip discovers his true nature and sets out to protect him from not only the fugitives, but from the Silver Guardian Eric! Plot Frax releases Notacon, only to find he's a sweet and gentle mutant, who was arrested for a minor crime. Frax attaches a device to Notacon to control him, but Notacon escapes. In the city, people are afraid of the mutant. Trip finds him and learns he was in the vault for stealing vegetables. He only stole because he was hungry; no one would feed him because of his appearance. His only desire is to be frozen again. Eric shows up wanting to destroy the mutant, and is willing to do almost anything to accomplish his goal. Ultimately the Shadow Force Megazord battles a controlled Notacon while Trip tries to use the Electro Booster to destroy Frax's control device. Notacon is too strong for the Shadow Force Megazord, but Q-Rex joins the battle. However, instead of trying to destroy Notacon as is initially believed, Eric has Q-Rex hold him down, allowing Trip to destroy the control device. With that gone, the other Rangers in the Shadow Force Megazord refreeze him. Cast *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger 2) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers (Quantum Time Force Ranger) *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Eddie Frierson as Frax (voice) *Neil Kaplan as Gluto (voice) *Brianne Siddall as Circuit (voice) *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins (credit only) *Barbara Goodson as Notacon (voice) *Terence J. Rotolo as Driver (as Terence James Rotolo) *Steve Nave as Customer Errors *For an unknown reason Eric does not wear his red beret in this episode. Notes *Ransik is shown to be quite a hypocrite; he initially wanted to kill Notacon for being useless, then orders Frax to force Notacon to fight the Rangers when they attempted to help him. (Over all a pointless effort as the Rangers would end up freezing Notacon again, regardless). *We learn a good moral lesson from this episode - Never judge a person only on their looks, but by their character and behavior. This is the same moral one would learn from the Pee-Wee's Playhouse episode "Monster in the Playhouse", which features a similar monster character named Roger. *Some facts about Eric are revealed: **Eric's prejudice towards mutants; despite Notacon being harmless, Eric wants to kill him. Until this point, he thought Mutants were destroyed by the Rangers. **His poor attitude is a cover; Trip saw into his heart, learning Eric is actually lonely. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Episode Category:Time Force